1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wearing apparel, and more particularly to neckties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of neckwear have been developed over the years. Various kinds of bow ties and long ties are commonly worn by both men and women.
It is known to imprint ties with insignias or symbols that advertise or promote different organizations and occupations. For example, ties bearing fraternity symbols and company trademarks are readily available.
Many sports fans identify themselves closely with their favorite teams. The fans frequently wear shirts and hats to games and elsewhere to show loyalty and enthusiasm for their teams. Such team-related clothing occasionally includes neckties imprinted with the team logo or insignia.
Regardless of their decorative features, neckties are invariably made from a flexible material. The material may be a woven textile, or it may be a woven or non-woven synthetic textile-like material. Such flexible materials are limited in their ability to accurately represent certain features and characteristics of the various sports. For example, flexible ties are unable to duplicate the types of surfaces on which basketball and hockey games are played.